Jealous isn't the right word
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Warren doesn't get jealous. slash Warren/Ethan
**A/N: This just sort of popped into my head**

 **Apologies spelling, and OOCness especially on Layla's part but it fits in with the story**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sky high or any of its characters**

Warren doesn't get jealous, after four months of dating, Ethan knew this very well.

Not that Warren really had much to be jealous of anyway; I mean he is _Warren Peace_ after all. Warren's good looking and smart and just oh so cool. Ethan didn't really understand what on earth the pyrokinetic could have ever seen in him that would make him want to have Ethan that way, but whatever it was Ethan couldn't say that he wasn't grateful it was there.

It all started that night at homecoming, after Royal Pain, Speed, Lash and Penny were taken away to serve their time in the detention room. Ethan left the gym and went out to sit on the bleachers on the football field instead.

Will and Layla spent the night dancing and laughing in the middle of the dance floor while Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold watched on with warm smiles, Zack and Magenta seemed to be getting on pretty well since the girl actually agreed to dance with him and didn't seem too annoyed when Zack just started babbling on beside her as they stood next to the punch bowl. They all seemed so happy that he didn't want to ruin it by sulking in a corner all night just because he no one had taken notice of him even after he helped defeat Royal pain. Then again Ethan didn't really do much Will, Layla and Warren did most of the work and even Zack and Magenta seemed to help out a little. Sure Ethan is proud for finally standing up to his old bully Lash and finally getting the teen back for all those wedgies and swirlies. But in the grand scheme of things he didn't really do much so it wasn't all that surprising that no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

So Ethan went outside, up to the roof over the school gym while the party kept going inside, staring up at the sky as he wondered if it wouldn't be better if he just went home when Warren suddenly appeared right next to him.

Apparently the whole prom thing wasn't really his scene so he went out to get some fresh air when he saw Ethan up on the roof and decided to keep him company for a couple of minutes. Ethan gave the other a smile, more relieved at having some company than he would ever admit to. They stayed up there for about an hour, with Ethan doing most of the talking although Warren didn't really seem to mind all that much since he didn't talk much if he could help it.

And then Warren walked him home before Ethan made a lame joke about how the whole scene seemed like something out of a cheesy teen movie and Warren just gave a shrug before he moved forward and pressed a kiss on the shorter teens cheek before wishing him a goodnight and turning around to walk away, leaving a gaping Ethan standing on the porch of his house before he finally remembered his surroundings and walked back into the house.

Despite the fact that Ethan's never even held hands with a girl before let alone been kissed by anyone, he tried not to think about it too much. I mean it was just a kiss, a kiss on the cheek too. That didn't even make it hallway to first base and there could've been a million reasons as to why Warren decided to kiss him. Ethan did make that lame joke after all; maybe the pyrokenetic was just teasing him.

And at that thought Ethan instantly started to feel himself relax and decided that it really wasn't a big deal, so he never brought it up and things were fine at first. School started back up again about a week after homecoming once principle Powers managed to sort out the Royal pain business. Layla and Will officially became a couple about two weeks after that and things between the two seemed to be going well and Zack and Magenta were doing alright too, it didn't seem as though Zack was annoying the metamorph half as much as he was before so they spent more time together ultimately leading to Ethan becoming the fifth wheel in the group since all his friends had suddenly become all… couple-ey.

It was around that time that he and Warren started spending more time around one another. After all, the others were always busy and Warren didn't seem to mind his company too much. They fell into a routine.

Ethan would plop down beside him during lunch or just hang out at the Paper lantern on the weekends when the shorter teen didn't have anything else to do. Warren's boss always complained about Ethan lazing around and disturbing her and her customers with his constant talking but then she'd just end up yelling Ethan's ear off the next time he came by because he didn't stop by to help her out in the kitchen anyway, so basically was basically free labor. Although most of his time there was spent listening to Mrs. Han gossip about the Korean restaurant two blocks away anyway, so labor isn't quite the right word.

Eventually it became rare not seeing Ethan with Warren so no one noticed the transition that they made from just friends, to more than friends. Although Ethan isn't all that sure when that happened either. He just remembers Warren suddenly leaning over him one day at the park and kissing him right on the lips. Now Ethan might have dismissed that event the same way that he dismissed the first one if Warren hadn't grabbed his ass right after he forced his tongue into Ethan's mouth. Then Ethan realized that maybe Warren liked him more than he thought.

Four months have passed since then and Ethan still wasn't quite sure what Warren saw in him but again he wasn't about to complain.

Layla's fingers were tapping against the lunch table where she, Zack, Magenta and Ethan sat with their lunch trays. Ethan had just popped a French fry into his mouth when Zack nudged his tray from his seat on the other side of the table next to Magenta and the boy frowned when his friend rolled his eyes before nodding in Layla's direction.

Ethan looked up at the girl only to find that she looked incredibly upset, as she glared across the cafeteria, completely ignoring how her anger was starting to make the broccoli on her plate sprout disturbingly long roots when Magenta suddenly spoke. "Uh Layla, are you O.K?"

Layla blinked when she realized that someone had spoken to her before she started picking at her overgrown plate, "Peachy."

"Are you sure?" Zack asked cautiously and Layla sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ethan frowned and opened his mouth to speak when Warren suddenly dropped down into the seat beside him as he set his tray down and the boy couldn't help but smile, "Hey, you're later than usual."

"Mr. Medulla." That was all that Warren said as he settled into his seat and Ethan laughed. In a normal relationship one of them probably would have learned in and given the other a kiss or maybe Warren would have wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist after sitting down. But Warren wasn't overly affectionate and Ethan didn't mind much since he's sure he wouldn't be able to handle any public displays of affection, he has a hard enough time dealing with their private displays of affection without feeling like his face was about to explode from embarrassment.

Which is how they've managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long. Not that they've been trying very hard, Mrs. Han knew about them and had taken to teasing both teens the moment that they walked into her shop and Ethan's mom knew since she caught Warren in Ethan's room that one time.

Yet another private display of affection that Ethan really didn't want to talk about.

So it's not like they were hiding anything but no one else knew about them and that's fine. Ethan loves his friends, he really really does but sometimes they can be a little over whelming.

Coming from him, that's really saying something.

The pyrokinetic looked up at the table and found Layla glaring across the cafeteria all over again, "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Warren followed her gaze across the crowded hall towards the lunch lines and he rolled his eyes when he saw Will talking to one of the cheerleaders that replaced Penny after she was sent to the detention room. She had short brown hair and large blue eyes.

The girl flirted shamelessly with the teen while Will just spoke back in his usual friendly manner until he finally seemed to say his goodbyes before turning back to walk over to their table. Zack cringed visibly since he knew what was coming, so did Ethan and Magenta just lifted the book she had resting on the table up so it was covering her face, while Warren barely paid any attention to them.

"Hey guys." Will said cheerfully as he sat on the opposite side of the table in front of Layla. Zack gave an awkward "hey", Magenta just waved her hand, Ethan sank into his seat a little more and Warren barely even batted an eye.

While Warren's response was pretty normal everyone else looked awkward and uncomfortable. Will frowned, "What's up?"

Will's been getting more and more popular as they school year went on. First after the fight he had with Warren a few months ago and second after he saved Sky high by _literally_ catching the entire school before it could plummet to the ground after defeating Royal Pain. After all of that happened, Will was dubbed the most popular boy in school.

A title that inevitably got him a lot of attention from the superhuman student body's female population and so needless to say Layla wasn't very happy. It's not that she's angry at him because of all the attention he's getting, it's because every time he talks to any of those girls or even introduces someone to Layla he never actually calls her his girlfriend or tells anyone that she's his girlfriend. They've been official for months but as far as most of the school knew Will was still totally single and so they treated him as such. So yeah, Layla's gotten a little jealous, but can you really blame her?

"Nothing." The redheaded girl said with a sigh as she just stared down at her plate and Will frowned, "Layla is something wrong?"

Layla shook her head just before Warren spoke and Ethan sighed, "Who's your new friend?"

"Friend?" Will frowned even more and Ethan as he pointed in the direction of the brunette who was now talking loudly with her friends at another table across the cafeteria. "Her."

"Oh that's just Melanie, she's a telekinetic. We're supposed to do this project for-" Will explained easily when he caught Layla's gaze across the table and he let out a heavy sigh, "Oh, c'mon Layla you know it's not like that."

"No, Will I have no idea what it's like." Layla growled out as she glared and Will frowned, "She's just a girl in my class it doesn't mean anything, it's not like I'm flirting with her or something."

"That's not the point Will."

"Then what is the point?"

As Layla and Will kept arguing Ethan caught Warren rolling his eyes at them all over again before looking down at the boy beside him and giving a wink. Ethan felt himself start to flush a little so he just looked down at his plate and started eating again. Really all of this fighting was pointless, in the end Layla and Will would make up and it would be like nothing ever even happened, until the next time that Will messed up of course.

Ethan really is lucky that he and Warren aren't like that, although Warren doesn't have anything to be jealous of Ethan can admit that he gets just a little bit insecure sometimes and maybe even a little jealous but it would be hard not to be when dating the school's resident "Bad boy" even though Ethan knew that Warren was a lot more down to earth than any of the other kids at school could ever possibly know, it was still a little hard sometimes. But he knew that Warren cared about him so he never dwelled on any of those feelings for too long. He knew that if the tables were reversed, which Ethan personally thinks is absolutely impossible, he knows that Warren wouldn't overreact or get jealous over him either, Warren's way too mature for that.

"Hey Ethan." Ethan looked up from his food when he felt someone tapping his shoulder and found Lash standing right beside him with his hands in his pockets.

Zack and Mangenta both looked up in interest, ignoring Layla and Will who were still arguing across the table while Warren paused from eating to starr at the new comer as well.

After Royal pain was defeated her henchmen seemed to see the error of their ways as soon as their parents came to pick them up and dragged them away. Penny was forced to leave the cheer team and stay off until such a time as her parents deemed it fit and were absolutely sure that she wouldn't suddenly go evil again. Speed's parents sent him to evil camp, which is basically fat camp for evil teens, in which they're purged from their evil ways while singing camp fire songs and making arts and crafts from pine cones and tree bark.

Lash on the other hand was forced to join at least three of the school's academic clubs. The physics club, the math club and the astronomy club, apparently Lash was a lot smarter than he seemed, he actually had an I.Q higher than Royal pain's. The problem is that when Lash's mind wasn't constantly being stimulated his thoughts would go into some weird places and then-

Evil Ahoy!

So after he joined the school academic clubs and worked with Mr. Medulla on some of his projects, months later Lash didn't seem to be half as twistedly sadistic as he used to be. He even stopped picking on the nerds and dorks.

"Hey." Ethan said as he turned back in his chair to face the other and Lash glanced up at Will and Layla with an arched brow, "Are they O.K?"

Ethan just shrugged, "Yeah, so what's up."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Talk about what?" Zack asked and Lash barely even glanced at him, "Physics club stuff."

"Oh sure." Ethan got up as Lash led him away, Ethan's in the physics club too although he's in it because he actually likes it and not because his parents are scared that he might go crazy if he doesn't have enough mental stimulation. They've been getting along well enough and Ethan was relieved that Lash didn't hold the whole, getting his head sucked into a toilet thing against him.

Lash stopped a few feet away causing Ethan to stop as well, "What did you want to talk about?"

"About today's club meeting. " Lash explained with an easy smile, it was still a little unnerving sometimes to see the way that Lash had changed over the past few months. Before Lash was just mean now… well how should I put this.

He was creepy as hell.

Whatever his parents thought would happen once Lash's mind was _properly stimulated_ was obviously backfiring, big time. But Lash never hurt anyone or did anything wrong and he never hurt Ethan, he wasn't even mean to Ethan, so the boy just took it in his stride.

He's probably just being paranoid any way.

Right?

"Mr. Medulla wants me to work on one of his projects but I'm pretty sure it's going to take all night, do you mind staying later to help me out?" Ethan blinked in surprise before giving a sheepish grin as he spoke, "Doesn't Ginger usually help you with Mr. Medulla's projects?"

"I'm working on a proton canon. Ginger's too clumsy to help me with something that delicate." Lash said as he reached out to take one of Ethan's hands, making the boy tense and feel uncomfortable when his thumb gently brushed over the back. "I need someone with smaller, softer hands."

"I don't know, I think my mom will freak out if I come home late so…" Ethan hesitated as he tried to step back, Lash stepped closer and that smile turned into a smirk, "C'mon, I really need the help. And maybe once we're done we can grab something to eat and just… I don't know hang out."

"I-… I guess-" But before Ethan could finish his sentence he was forced to pull away and step back and Lash did the same, falling back and skidding over the linoleum floors when a giant ball of fire was suddenly hurled right at him. Ethan looked up to find Warren walking over towards him with a hell-bent glare while the entire cafeteria just dropped into silence, even Will and Layla took a break from fighting to stare at the scene. Warren stopped to grab Ethan's arm as he glared at the teen on the floor and growled.

"Touch him like that I again and I will end you rubber boy."

"Warren wha-"

Warren dragged Ethan back to their table and grabbed both their bags before just dragging him on along, out the cafeteria doors. The boy frowned in confusion and shock until it hit him and he gasped, "Wait-… Are you jealous?"

The pyrokinetic glanced back at him but didn't stop moving, "No."

"Oh my God you are."

"No, I'm not."

'Yes you-" Ethan was cut off yet again when he was suddenly slammed into one of the lockers on the side of the hallway and he was about to start complaining about the fact that he can't seem to finish a single sentence with everyone interrupting him that day. When Warren's mouth suddenly covered his own and any and all brain function promptly shut down as he melted into the kiss. The pyrokinetic suddenly pulled away and Ethan gasped to catch his breath when Warren whispered.

"No, I'm not."

Ethan just smiled, "I love you."

A light blush suddenly flushed Warren's cheeks and he smiled back, leaning in for another kiss, "I love you too."

"Are you blushing?"

"Shut up." Warren closed the distance between them again and Ethan didn't say a word.

 **The End**

 **A/N: yup**

 **So did you like it?**

 **Please review.**


End file.
